The Switch
by Rock89
Summary: Prematurely ended due to massive story failure. Sad face.
1. Introductions, and the Switch

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, or any of the bands/songs mentioned within…blah blah blah…you know the drill…

A/N: I was bored when I wrote this…so enjoy.

The Switch

Part One: Introductions, and The Switch

A boy was quietly walking home from school, dressed in a simple black dress shirt and blue jeans. His black and red sneakers made the squeak that most new shoes make as he walked down the sidewalk, head down and ears plugged into his iPod.

The fourteen year old's name was John Mulk, or as he was called by his classmates, the 'Unincredible Mulk'. He was a nerd by every standard without the pocket protectors and the glasses (A/N if this insults anybody I apologize). He loved video games and old music groups such as the Monkees and the Beatles, and despised rap and hip-hop music. He had longish black hair which hung in front of his eyes. Being extremely smart, John had an extremely low tolerance for stupidity and idiocy.

As you can very well imagine, he was mocked and insulted every day at school, and as such, had no friends and was extremely shy. Even if a girl looked at him with a good intention, he would just look away and turn a bright red.

His plan was to go through school this way, and worry about his true wants- to fall in love and raise a family- in a few years.

Unfortunately, Fate had a different idea for him.

He was humming along to the song 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger' as he walked up to his door and unlocked it with a key from his pocket. John's parents had divorced recently, and his father started drinking—a lot. So he tried to stay in his room as much as possible.

"Hey Dad," John said.

"Whassh chu want, huh? Doesh chu wants mah money? WELL CHU CAN'T HAVESH IT!" said his obviously drunken father.

"Yeah, well, who said I wanted your damn money, old man?"

"WHAT CHU SAY!"

"Screw you," John said, and walked into his room.

Not wanting to do his homework now, he just decided to get to bed; it was tiring being beat up every PE period. John collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep within seconds.

_In John's Dreams_

He was walking through a green field, with not a thing in sight. He looked around him, seeing nothing but green and blue, until…

"Hi!"

A girl with pink hair and wearing a red and pink hoodie came out of nowhere and was now talking to John.

"HOLY SHIT!" he cried, stumbling back a few steps. "Where the hell did you come from!"

The girl said nothing, just smiled.

John flushed to a bright magenta and began walking away from her.

"Wait!" she cried. "I'd like to get to know you."

This stopped John dead in his tracks. Even in his best dreams had a girl said that to him (A/N Yeah, we're talking a -very- pathetic kid here). He slowly turned around.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why?" she echoed. "Because you have a piece of spinach between your teeth," she said sarcastically. "Why would I need a reason?"

"Well, I can tell you, I'm not exactly the most popular guy ever. In fact I have no friends and am beaten on most every day. So someone would have to be either stupid or crazy to be friends with me."

The girl frowned and walked up a few steps to John.

"Gee, that sounds so sad…well, I guess I'll be your first friend!" she said, rather excitededly. "My name's Aelita," she said, extending her hand.

"Err…my name's John…" John said, looking away.

"Oh, that's such a nice name. You should meet my other friends, John; I bet they'd love you!"

"Nah," he said, laying down on the grass and wishing he had his iPod.

"Are you sure?" Aelita said, frowning.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Aelita said.

She walked off, and vanished into nothingness.

_End Dream Sequence_

And then John woke up.

"Nyaaaaaah!" he screamed, and looked around him.

He looked around him, and immediately noticed a few things.

First: his chest felt heavier for some reason.

Second: his bed now had pink sheets instead of black sheets.

Third: The room was far smaller.

"This is different," he said, and got out of the bed slowly and abruptly tripped.

"Ow," he said, getting up slowly.

Walking over to the mirror that he saw in the room, he looked into it to see the shock of his life.

Looking back at him in the mirror was not John, but the pink-haired girl in his dreams, Aelita.

He now had a head of pink hair, was wearing a large pink shirt with a red A on it and had large black circles under his eyes (from lack of sleep no doubt).

Of course, with John still being a teenager, one thing only came to mind.

He looked down.

"Where's my…!"

And with that, he screamed bloody murder.

"HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT" he said for about five minutes until there was a knock on John's- err, Aelita's door.

John was now sitting in a fetal position on the floor, hugging 'Aelita's' knees. The people who knocked now came rushing in. There revealed three boys, one in blue pajamas, one in a white undershirt and green boxers, and one in a purple shirt with an image of a dog urinating ('What the hell?' John thought.) and red boxers.

"Is everything alright?" the three asked.

End Part 1

A/N: Please leave a review on your way out. Part 2 will be up soon.


	2. Not Exactly The Best Morning Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or anything else in this document…just John.

A/N: Sorry about the late update. I've had a whole load of stuff to do lately, and haven't had any time to type. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review on your way out!

The Switch

Part Two: Not Exactly the Best Morning Ever

John's POV

I looked up at the people who had just entered his…err…'Aelita's' room. There was one in blue pajamas, had blond hair and glasses ('Wow, there's someone dorkier than me,' my mind thought.), one in a white undershirt and green boxers and had short brown hair, and one in a purple shirt which what John thought had a dog urinating image on it ('What the fudge?'), red boxers and blond hair that was greased into a gigantic spike with a purple spot in the middle. (A/N Yes I know I said this in the previous chapter, but I am not good at starting stuff. So basically you get a repeat, haha)

"Who the hell are you people?" I asked.

"Um…Aelita, it's just us…" said the kid in blue.

"And you would be?..." John asked again.

"Damn, Aelita, if you're joking with us, it's not funny…" said Dog-boy.

"I'm not, and my name isn't Aelita!" I said, getting a little annoyed.

"Okay, Aelita, that's enough now. Why were you screaming?" said Bluey.

"I was screaming because I'm in a goddamn girl's body!" I yelled. "How would YOU like it if you suddenly switched genders with somebody you saw in a dream?!"

I mean, really. How would YOU feel? Yes, you, the reader. I'm talking to you.

Everyone was silent for a minute at my outburst.

"What?" Bluey, Greeny and Dog-boy all said at the same time.

"How are you guys not understanding this?! I'M NOT A GIRL!" I screeched.

They all gave me an utterly confused and somewhat creeped out look which sent shudders down my spine.

"O…kay…" Bluey said slowly. "That's it; we're taking you to the factory for a scan…something's obviously very, very wrong."

"What? Factory? What factory? You're not going to prod me with sharp things are you?" I asked standing up, putting on an unusual expression of terror. (A/N Unusual, that is, for Aelita, not John.)

"Just get dressed, Aelita, and we'll head over there as soon as you're done," Bluey said. Either he didn't hear what I said or he didn't want to hear it.

"Wait, what?" I said, and but then the threesome walked outside before they gave me an answer.

This was going to be a very painful next few minutes.

3rd Person

Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich walked outside.

"That…was weird…" Ulrich said slowly.

"Yeah," said Jeremie. "That was the weirdest I've ever seen from Aelita. Spouting off that she had 'changed genders'. You think it's XANA?"

"Nah," Odd said. "XANA can't do all that. The only speech he's capable of is 'Aaaarrrhhh…'."

Ulrich and Odd laughed, but Jeremie's face was locked in an expression of worry.

"How can you guys la-" Jeremie half said, only to be interrupted by a few crashing noises and loud yells from Aelita's room.

shatter "SUNNUVA…How the HELL do you get this thing on?!" crash bang "OW! What the…GRAAAAH!!!" thunk thwack thwack thwack "DIE, UNHOLY PIECE OF SHIT!" stomp stomp stomp stomp crash

Silence followed.

"…"

John walked out of the room, in Aelita's red and pink hoodie and boots, but blushing fiercely and had what looked like a black eye (A/N For the love of crud, do NOT ask. I don't have an answer).

"What…the…hell?..." Odd asked slowly.

"…I saw and felt things I never, ever should have…" John said quietly, eyes wide.

Jeremie said nothing, just went over, grabbed John by the wrist and ran off towards the factory, dragging John behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute!" he said. "Where are we going?!"

A few minutes later, at the factory.

Jeremie shoved John into the scanner, something he would never have done with Aelita. The door closed quickly as John gave a shrill girl-ish shriek.

"Jeremie, why'd you do that? I know I wouldn't shove my love interest into a large metal tube." Odd said.

"Okay. Normally I'd hit you before you'd say 'interest'. But for now, I have a sneaking suspicion that that isn't Aelita-" said Jeremie, before being interrupted.

"OH REALLY? WHAT GIVES YOU THAT IDEA, GENIUS? MAYBE MY LOW VOICE?" John yelled from inside his tube.

"So what are you going to do about i-" Odd half said, when he was interrupted by the beeping of the supercomputer relaying that an attack was taking place.

"Shit!" Jeremie said. He opened the tube and dragged John out. "Go to the corner, and stay there. I may be able to stop this before it begins."

But Jeremie's statement was immediately put to shame as one of XANA's ghost came out of the wiring and flew straight into John.

"What the he—AARRRGGHH!!" he screamed. Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich all prepared themselves for an attack, but instead saw something really weird.

Something flew out of Aelita's body and into the wall.

It was John. Or, should I say, John's soul.

"What the…" John said. "Hey! I'm myself again! ROXXOR!" He began doing a victory dance.

Then, as if things couldn't get any weirder, the XANA's ghost flew out of Aelita's limp body and back into the wiring, and the beeping stopped.

"Man, it's great to be looking at myself again…it was weird looking at a girl that up-close."

Unfortunately for him, John did not have much time to enjoy this as he suddenly started moving as though he was being sucked back into Aelita.

"What?! NO! I DON'T WANNA! NOOOO!!!" he said, falling on the ground and digging his ghostly nails into the metal floor without much success. It took a mere thirty seconds before he went back into Aelita's body, which stood up quickly.

John looked at herself again. "NOOOooooo!!!!!!!" he cried, and stomped his feet in frustration. A few bitter tears fell down his cheeks.

"This is, no doubt, the weirdest day I've ever, ever had," Ulrich said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Why did XANA even launch an attack? It's almost as though he did that just to prove that it wasn't Aelita we were talking to." Jeremie said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah. Maybe he got sick of whats-his-face over there screaming," Odd said, laughing.

"I have a name, you know!" John yelled.

"Well, what is it?" the other three asked at the same time.

"It's John. My name is John. NOT AELITA, DAMMIT."

"Okay, okay, we've got that much figured out, at least…" Odd said.

All of the sudden a thought struck Jeremie.

"Wait a minute…if you're not Aelita, then…where is the real Aelita?!" he yelled.

Meanwhile…

Aelita woke with a start.

'That was one weird dream…' she thought. 'Why did I spontaneously dream of that boy?...Oh well, I guess it's nothing to worry about.'

She looked around to see not her room, but a dark and extremely messy room filled to the brim with posters of Beatles, Daft Punk, Weird Al Yankovic and many others Aelita had never heard of.

"This isn't my room…" she said quietly, getting out of the bed. It was then she realized that something was very, very wrong.

A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE leave a review! (Please.)


	3. As If Things Couldn't Get Any Worse

A/N: While I appreciate both LyokanDestiny and iNVERTED for their support, I know there are other people reading this! Please leave a review after you've read through the chapter! And by the way, John and Aelita will be referred to by their respective bodies' gender, not their gender before the switch, and John will be referring to Aelita as 'Girly' for the most part.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (Except John.)

The Switch

Part Three: As If Things Couldn't Get Any Worse

"This isn't my room…" Aelita said, getting out of the bed. It was then she realized something was very, very wrong.

"And this isn't my body!" he cried. "It's the body of that boy I saw in my dream!"

Ironically enough, instead of freaking out like John did, Aelita simply took a few deep breaths and allowed himself to calm down before he went insane.

"It's going to be alright, Jeremie will call soon…" he said to nobody in particular.

Fortunately for Aelita, it was a Saturday, and as such, there wasn't any school. But, there was one thing that was worse than school: a drunken, pissed-off father.

"JOOOOHHHHNNN!" came from the downstairs.

Aelita gulped. The voice did not sound happy at all.

Meanwhile

It was around lunchtime, and Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and John were sitting at the table, with each person's mind on a different subject.

John was thinking about how much his life sucked at the moment, Jeremie was thinking about where the hell Aelita was, and Ulrich was thinking about how fucking weird the next few days were going to get. Odd was commenting to himself that the mashed potatoes seemed a little dry today.

An eerie silence crept over the table, which was immediately broken as Yumi came over and sat down.

"Hey guys, you look really broken up over something…what happened?" Yumi said, shocking everyone at the table back into reality.

"Ack!" said John, startled. "Don't do that!"

"Aelita, your voice sounds different…" Yumi noted.

John took a deep breath and began counting to keep herself from going ballistic. "One…two…three…"

"Yumi, that's not Aelita." Jeremie said with a hint of sadness.

"What?"

Jeremie explained everything to Yumi from the moment he, Ulrich and Odd burst into Aelita's room to moments after the XANA attack. (A/N I would have typed it out but I figured you guys didn't want to hear it again. Plus, I'm really lazy.)

"Then where's the real Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea." Jeremie replied.

"I do," said John frustratingly. "Honestly, I'm shocked you guys didn't think of this first. Think about it. If I'm in Girly's body here, then what's happening with my body?"

"…Holy shit, that's genius!" Jeremie said. "Where do you live, John?"

"Elsewhere in the Bahamas." John said, taking a bite of her potatoes. (A/N Yes, he's being perfectly serious here. I just couldn't think of a good fictional city name right now.)

"Oh dear." Jeremie said quietly. "That…could be bad."

"But aren't we going to the Bahamas for a field trip next week?" Ulrich asked.

"Hey, yeah, you're right!" Odd said. "We can just go to your house while we're there and bring Aelita with us on the way back."

"Great!" Jeremie said. "We should call Aelita though, and tell her about the plan."

"Which makes me think…Girly here is going to go through hell in the next week." John said, gesturing at herself.

"What?" the other four asked at the same time.

"Okay. Let me explain this to you. I am what you and I would call the 'community punching bag' back at home. Everyone, and I mean everyone, beats on me emotionally and physically. I spend every Saturday applying bandages and iodine to myself due to this. I have no friends whatsoever. Not to mention my parents just split up and my dad is a drunken idiot who takes out his problems on me by beating me and cussing me out all the time. Mom wants nothing to do with me. My self-esteem is at rock bottom, and I pretty much hate myself for living. So in conclusion, my life sucks, and Girly's going to be hating herself after a few days, too."

Everyone was silent, with their jaws hanging low on their skulls.

"Holy crap." Odd said, mildly summing up how everyone was feeling.

Jeremie thought about this for a minute, put his head down on the table and then began quietly sobbing to himself.

"Is he alright?" John whispered to the rest of the crew.

"Oh, he's just really upset over the fact Aelita is most likely going to get really hurt over the next few days." Odd replied.

"…Why?" John asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yumi asked.

"No."

"The guy's in love with Aelita, no doubts about it. The fact that his love interest is going to be experiencing a lot of pain in the future just makes him feel awful." Ulrich said.

"I honestly don't see how anybody could care about someone else that frigging much." John said.

"Well, once you find the girl of your dreams, you'll understand," Ulrich said.

"You make that sound like you already have, Ulrich," Yumi said with a smirk on her face.

"What! No, of course not! I mean, uh…damn it!" Ulrich said, turning a bright red and adding the last part quickly

Everyone laughed. Jeremie quickly stopped crying and regained his composure.

"O-Okay, l-let's call Aelita," he said shakily.

A few minutes later, John was walking towards Jeremie's dorm room. The others had left a while ago, but he just wanted to be alone.

John's POV

Damn, it's weird to have friends. I mean, really. Human contact. It's a new feeling which is going to take some time to adjust to. But then again, once the braniac gets things fixed, they're just going to dump me back at the Bahamas to continue to be whaled on. Although they honestly seemed shocked when I told them my story, I think they were just giving me pity. I wish I had my iPod. It would give me a chance to just relax and enjoy myself. Listening to music always relaxes me…I don't know why. It just does, and--

DONG!

THUD!

Unfortunately for John, he was so lost in his thoughts that he managed to run into a steel pole on the grounds. On the other hand, when he woke up in the infirmary, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

A/N: HAHA! Cliffhanger! Now suffer for my enjoyment! But seriously though. I'm planning to introduce a girl for John in the next chapter. And remember to leave a review on your way out!


	4. Life Doesn't Suck So Much After All

Disclaimer: I still own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! (Except John and Lily.)

A/N: Can't stop the Rock, bitches! Here's chapter 4! I really enjoy typing these chapters as much as I (hope) you do reading them. So enjoy! (And leave a review on your way out please!)

The Switch

Chapter 4: Maybe Life Doesn't Suck So Much After All…

DONG!

THUD!

Unfortunately for John, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he somehow managed to walk into a steel pole. But on the upside, when he awoke from unconsciousness in the infirmary a few minutes later, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Are you alright?!" the girl asked.

John instantly turned a bright red and mumbled, "yes, thanks."

"Is something wrong?" said the girl.

"No! No-nothing. It's just been a fucking weird day." John said quietly.

"Oh? How's that?"

"If I told you, you would never, ever believe me." John replied.

"Try me."

"Okay."

John proceeded to tell the girl what had happened from the moment he woke up to 7 minutes ago.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah. You can inform the nurse that I'm crazy now." John said, sighing and turning away from the girl.

"Well, does anybody else believe you?" the girl asked.

"A few others, yes. The three other guys and the girl in the story," John said, a little surprised.

"Then I guess I'll believe you. What's your name?"

"John," she said quietly.

"My name's Lily," Lily said.

John turned at finally got a real look at Lily. She had long black hair (somewhat like Yumi's) and a pair of square glasses. She had on a warm smile. One that was not full of disbelief or creeped out, but one that was accepting and gentle. She had on a Beatles t-shirt and long black jeans. She also had on a pair of black flip-flops. But what captivated John the most were the eyes behind the square glasses- a pair of flawlessly ice blue eyes that showed that the person had been through a lot of hardships, but managed to stay nice at the same time.

John blushed. She didn't know what came over her.

Meanwhile, back at the metaphorical ranch…

"JOOOOOHHHHHNNNN!!!" cried a voice from downstairs.

Aelita gulped. The voice did not seem happy.

"Y-Yes?" he feebly called back.

"Phone'sh for chu…shome guy named Jeremie…since when did chu getsh friendsh anyhow?…(wump)" cried the voice, most likely passing out after talking.

Aelita's face immediately brightened up. 'Jeremie?!' he thought.

Aelita ran down the stairs quickly and nabbed the phone from the snoring man's hand.

"Jeremie?! Is it you?!" he asked frantically.

"Aelita!" Jeremie cried into the phone. "It's such a relief to hear you again. Are you alright?"

"I'm a little scared, but otherwise I'm fine. What happened to the guy whose body I'm in?"

"John's trapped in your body at the moment. He's a bit bitter, but he's not used to having--"

"Yeah, yeah, a girl's body," Aelita finished angrily. "Can I talk to him?"

"He's not here at the moment. Why do you want to talk to him anyhow?"

"I want to give him a few warnings about being in my body. And a threat or two."

"What? Aelita, you can't do that. I think this guy's been through enough in his life."

"How do you figure?"

Jeremie sighed into the phone and told John's tale to Aelita, whose face grew wide in shock and in terror.

"And when you interrupted me, I was going to say having friends, not having a girl's body." Jeremie finished.

"Holy crap," he said.

"That's what Odd said. Anyhow, I don't think it would be best if you did that."

"How did you react, Jeremie?" Aelita said, the question coming out of nowhere.

"Wh-What? Oh! Err…I…uh…never mind. The thing I called you about is that we have a plan." Jeremie said, thankful that Aelita couldn't see him blushing through the phone.

"A plan for what?"

"Getting you back to France. You know how we have that field trip to the Bahamas next week?"

"Yes?"

"Well, John said he lives in the Bahamas, so we're going to pick you up there and bring you back after the vacation. But there's a slight drawback."

"What's that, Jeremie?" Aelita said, thinking that the next sentence was not going to be very good.

"Well…if I'm right…everything that happened to John in the story I just told you is most likely going to happen to you over the next week." Jeremie said hesitantly.

Aelita's mouth dropped.

"W-What?!"

"Yes. You're in for a lot of pain over the next few days. Please, please don't worry…I'll be doing enough of that." Jeremie added jokingly.

"O-Okay…" Aelita said quietly.

"I've got to go now. We will see you in a week. Good-bye, Aelita."

"Good-bye, Jeremie."

Jeremie clicked off the phone and winced. His last words sounded far too serious than he intended them to be.

Aelita hung up the phone and gave a quiet sob. She could only pray that the next week came quickly.

Meanwhile, back at the other metaphorical ranch…

It had been a few hours since John met Lily. John didn't know what it was about the girl, but she seemed irresistible to her. (A/N As I'm typing this, I'm thinking: 'Man, this sounds SO weird…') John lay on Aelita's bed, thinking about what Ulrich had said earlier.

_"When you find your dream girl, you'll know what we're talking about,"_ he had said.

John thought. Lily seemed like a really great girl. John wanted to get to know the girl and enjoy her company. John's mind was blaring with what testosterone was left in his system (more on this later).

But then 'reality' sunk in. Who in their right mind would ever enjoy John's presence? She knew that as soon as she got back in her own body the people John was with would drop him like a hot potato. John was instantly reminded of the song 'Smile! No One Cares How You Feel' by the Gothic Archies. She smiled grimly. The song title seemed to fit the situation perfectly. At least, in her mind.

With Lily

Lily quietly walked down a hall. Normally she would never believe such an insane tale, but something in the girl's voice made it seem believable. Maybe it was the pitch. Lily didn't know. But she knew that if this was all true, she would have to meet the boy within the girl after this was all sorted out.

A/N: Holy crap SHORT! But don't worry; the next chapter will be much longer. Trust me. I'm going to make it Monday and then the next Saturday to get things going. See you next update! (Leave a review…you know you want to…)


	5. Change in Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except John and Lily.

A/N: I've been working my ass off lately, but I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story so far. I apologize; the last chapter was not as hilarious as the first few chapters. But the last chapter was supposed to have a serious air about it. But don't worry, the funny will return eventually. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!

The Switch

Part 5: Change in Plans

Lily was walking down the hallway, thinking upon the odd person she was just talking to. A girl that claimed she was a boy within a girl's body…an odd and unbelievable story. But yet, something in the girl's voice made her believe the story. Lily didn't know what though. But if this was true…she was going to have to meet the 'boy' after she got things settled.

Monday- Elsewhere, the Bahamas

Aelita walked cautiously onto the bus, clutching his backpack. Walking down the aisle, she took an empty seat while eyeing everyone cautiously. Calming down a tad, she began to stare out the window when-

"Hey, Mulk, whatcha doin?" somebody said nastily.

"I guess Mulk would be me?" Aelita asked.

"No DUH stupid! Hur-hur-hur, the guy's so stupid he forgot his own name! Hur-hur-hur, stupid-face!" the person said.

Aelita winced at his annoying laugh. There were so many things wrong with that statement.

"So where's yer Gaypod, Mulk?"

"My what?" Aelita asked, giving the person a confused look.

"Your music-makingabob, idiot!" the person yelled, getting irritated that Aelita was not reacting to his insults.

"Oh. I have one of those? Neat." Aelita said, smiling.

The person went ballistic due to the fact he just made Aelita smile. He rushed out of his seat and ran to Aelita's and started beating him up.

Aelita gasped and groaned as the person started punching him in the stomach.

"YEAH? YOU LIKE THAT, MULK?!" the person cried.

Everyone around Aelita started cheering.

"Go, Michael, Go!"

Apparently the person's name was Michael. Huh. Aelita would have to remember that in the future.

"Please stop punching me, Michael!" Aelita said.

"Oh, sure, Mulk." Michael said, and abruptly stopped.

"Thank y-" Aelita half said when Michael stood him up and delivered seven swift yet strong kicks to Aelita's groin. (A/N Another one of those 'weird to be typing this' moments right here…:\)

"You're welcome, Mulk." Michael said, adding another kick and returning to his seat.

The first and only thing Aelita felt was the pain. It was unbelievable and blinding. Undescribable, it was. Aelita wheezed, and fell over onto the floor. As blackness grew in his vision, choking it and dulling the pain, all she could hear was the laughing of everyone around him.

Meanwhile, in France

Jeremie woke up suddenly, thinking of an idea on how to get Aelita and John back in their respective bodies. He thought back to when XANA attack for those 3 brief minutes.

_But Jeremie's statement was immediately put to shame as one of XANA's ghosts flew out of the wiring and into Aelita's body._

_But something weird happened. Something flew out of Aelita's body._

_It was John. Or more specifically, **John's soul.**_

It was crazy. But it might just work.

He got on his computer and quickly logged into the Supercomputer, managing to make a quick Chatroom-esque feature.

Jeremie: XANA. I know you're there. Speak now.

XANA: Or forever hold my peace?

Jeremie: Har har. But I'm in no mood right now.

XANA: I hadn't noticed.

Jeremie: Now. I need you to do me a favor…

XANA: And why in the damn world would I do you a favor?

Jeremie: You're right. Why would you do me a favor?

XANA: That's my question.

Jeremie: I could offer something.

XANA: What could you possibly offer me that I don't already have?

Jeremie: Well, you know how Aelita is in a different body.

XANA: Yes…and?

Jeremie: Well, without her, you won't be able to steal her memory…

XANA: …

Jeremie: So either do me the favor or you won't get her memory.

XANA: Fuck your logic.

Jeremie laughs.

XANA: Fine. I'll do your favor. What do you want?

Back in the Bahamas

Aelita woke up after what felt like 10 minutes, but knew it wasn't so because he had woken up on the sidewalk outside John's house, with his backpack lying on top of him. Several things were on his person, including discard gum, gum wrappers, candy wrappers, and something wet that smelled like urine.

"How long was I unconscious?..." Aelita asked nobody in particular. He got up, brushed all the crud off of his person and walked inside to see the clock which said 3 AM.

Aelita gasped. He remembered getting on the bus on about 7 this morning, meaning that he had been out for more than 12 hours.

"Holy shit!" Aelita screamed.

"JOHN!!! I GOT A HEADACHE THE SIZE OF THE BRUISE I'M GONNA GIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" John's father bellowed from his room.

Aelita broke down and started to cry. He couldn't take this for even one day…so what was there to do? Aelita decided to talk to Jeremie, so he ran swiftly to the phone and dialed Jeremie's cellphone number.

Back in France

Jeremie was sound asleep, still enjoying his brief victory over XANA when all of the sudden…

BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG

BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG

BRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG

Jeremie woke with a start, startled by the ring of his cellphone. He quickly answered it.

"Hello? Who is it?" he said, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses.

"Jeremie, it's me." Aelita said, voice in a very serious tone.

"Aelita? What's wrong? It's 10 PM…" he said a bit irritated.

"Well, I'm sorry. I bet you've had a pretty bad day now, huh?" Aelita said, totally and utterly pissed off.

"What?"

"Listen. I have had the absolute worst day of my life today. I get on the bus to be encountered by some guy named Michael, who starts out calling me names, and when I take it well, he goes over and starts punching me! I ask him to stop, so he does…"

"That was nice." Jeremie interrupted.

"…so he does, and a few seconds later, he stands me up and kicks me in the crotch! Seven times! And it hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. EVER. Not to mention I fell unconscious and just woke up a few minutes ago smelling of piss and covered in assorted wrappers and shit like that. BUT I GUESS MY DAY PALES IN COMPARISON TO YOURS, RIGHT?!" Aelita yelled into the phone.

Jeremie was silent for a minute, then said "Oh my God, Aelita, I had no idea…God…I'm so sorry! I wish I could have been there."

Jeremie could hear Aelita's distressed sobs, muffled slightly by the phone. He thought of crying a bit himself, but thought better of it.

"Okay. That settles it. We're coming to the Bahamas immediately to pick you up and bring you home. I had an idea earlier today and managed to convince XANA to help us--"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, I said XANA. I told him that without you in your body, he won't be able to steal your memory."

"You promised my memory to him?!"

"No, of course not. I just said he won't be able to steal it without you around."

"Very slick, Jeremie. I'll be waiting at the airport."

"Understood."

Jeremie clicked the phone off. He sighed and got his stuff that he had already packed. The guys were not exactly going to be happy about this, save maybe John. He'd probably be really eager to get back in his own body.

John. What was going to happen to him? Jeremie couldn't just abandon the guy back at his old house; he'd never trust humanity again. Maybe he could convince the principal that John's his cousin or something. But John as sure as hell wasn't going to go back to the Bahamas. Especially since he met that girl Lily, which Jeremie was pretty sure that John had fallen for her, of which Jeremie was pleased. Lord knew that love might be the only thing to bring John out of her blind stupor.

In Aelita's room

John awoke suddenly in a cold sweat murmuring, 'no, no, not her, anything but her…' She hugged her legs. John did NOT need this right now. She broke down crying again, for what felt like the thousandth time, after…well, after _she_ passed.

To make things worse, Jeremie bust in right as John finished crying.

"Is something wrong, John?" he asked.

"OUT! OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!...I want to be alone…" John yelled, and began crying again.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we're going to go to the Bahamas right now to get Aelita."

"NOW?!"

"Yes, that's what I said…so get ready."

"Ugh…fine. Just leave me be."

Jeremie shut the door and left, and John wallowed in her thoughts.

John's mind crawled towards a girl in her past…a girl that meant the world to her…

A/N: Mysteriousness! That's right, John's misery grows deeper still. More on the mystery girl next chapter. But for now, please leave a review:)


	6. I Smell Flashback

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!...Except John and Lily…you should know this by now, though…

A/N: Thank you all very much for your kind reviews! (Note: this doesn't mean stop posting them. ;)) You think the last chapter was weird? Then hold on to your hat! Leave a review on your way out!

The Switch

Part Six: I Smell Flashback

Jeremie shut the door and left, leaving John to wallow in her thoughts.

To her distress, her mind crawled closer and closer to memories of a girl in her past…a girl that had meant the world to her.

Flashback

A 13-year old John walked down the halls, smiling proudly as he wrapped his arm around another girl, a brunette with short hair and a kind smile. Her eyes were an icy blue; the same shade as Lily's. She had a scent of apples around her. John loved that. He flared his nostrils and took a deep whiff. It was heaven. John slowly turned his head towards the girl, who turned her head as well. They gave each other a large grin, and embraced each other in a bear hug. Onlookers shook their heads in disgust and jealousy, but neither of them cared. The world couldn't have done anything at the moment and they would have just kept on walking. Well, except for one thing.

End Flashback

John broke down crying again. It was just an accident. A freak accident. John gave a laugh that had nothing to do with happiness. A freak accident indeed, he thought. The accident that left me alone and a freak. I wish I had been in her spot…then she would have been spared…

John slowly got up and managed to get dressed once more, still blushing madly but no black eye this time. She nearly strangled herself, however, when she attempted to put her bra on.

"Whoever invented these things should be shot." John said to nobody in particular, and walked out carrying a bulging suitcase.

John walked out to the bus stop to find that the rest of the gang was waiting impatiently for her arrival.

"About time you got here, John. What kept you?" Ulrich asked.

"Eh…bad memories sprang up," John said sheepishly.

"Oh, is that why you were crying?" Jeremie asked.

John flushed and quietly said "yes."

"What happened?" Odd asked.

"…I'll tell you later. For now, I need to think." John said, sighing.

"What? Why not now?" Odd said, earning an elbow to the stomach from Yumi.

"Oww! The hell, Yumi?" he whispered to her.

"There's this new thing now, called sensitivity, ever heard of it?" Yumi whispered angrily.

"No, not particularly—OOF!" he said, getting elbowed again.

The bus arrived, and the fivesome walked onboard, with Ulrich taking a seat next to Yumi and Odd taking a lone seat. John attempted to sit by herself, but her plans were shattered when Jeremie took the seat next to her.

"Ugh…what do you want, Jeremie?" she asked, disgust apparent in his voice.

"What's wrong? Obviously this memory thing is hurting you, and I wanted to see if I could help."

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Now will you leave me alone?" John asked, staring out the window.

"I would if I had believed that. Now tell me, it helps to talk about things."

"I would believe that if I didn't know you're just giving me the pity treatment and are going to drop me like a hot potato once I get out of your precious Aelita's body." John said, sounding either angry or depressed.

"What in the world gave you that idea?" Jeremie asked, astonished.

"The truth. I know you're thinking that right now, and I know Dog-boy and the rest of them are as well." (A/N Yes, John is very paranoid. It happens after a few months or so of being beaten on physically and emotionally.)

"That is not true in the least. In fact, I was going to make it a surprise, but I was going to have you transferred here so you wouldn't have to deal with the Bahamas ever again." Jeremie said, staring intently at John.

"Lies." John said.

"We'll talk about that later. But tell me…what happened?"

"You're very stubborn, aren't you?"

"You're no different."

"Touché. But I can see that you're not going to get off my case until I talk, so fine."

John sighed deeply and leaned forward in his seat.

Flashback

"This is so great." John said happily. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Princess."

"Oh, John, I told you not to call me that in public," the girl replied, pushing John playfully.

"Whoops. Sorry, _Jenny_, I guess it just slipped my mind."

Jenny laughed. Strangely enough, although it was obvious to both John and Jenny and everyone around them, neither Jenny nor John had admitted their feelings for each other. They hadn't even kissed yet.

John decided that this was an excellent moment to tell Jenny his feelings.

"Jenny, I have something to tell you," John said.

"Oh? What's that, John?"

Unfortunately, this was perhaps about 7 seconds too late.

"I…I…uh…I lo--" John half-said, when all of the sudden his world tipped upside down.

A power surge through the boiler system caused a huge pressure buildup, resulting in a rather large and impressive explosion. Unfortunately for John, Jenny was exactly one floor on top of the boiler when it happened, resulting in immediate death for her. John managed to escape with some major burns, three broken ribs and a broken arm.

But the emotional scars from losing his first true love never healed. Plus, Jenny was very popular and as such John was too. When Jenny was killed, John immediately sank to Nerd status and was the victim of bullying of all kinds. His life went straight to hell from after that day.

End Flashback

John finished speaking, sobbing gently into the window.

"Oh my God…that's…that's…" Jeremie half said, unable to find words to describe how he was feeling.

Ulrich and the others also heard this, and were shocked. Yumi was close to tears herself.

"But I thought you said you had never been in love before?" Ulrich said.

"I think I just repressed the memories…I didn't want to feel the pain anymore; I was getting enough of it in school…" John sobbed.

Yumi went over and hugged John to little effect. John stopped crying for a moment and punched Yumi right in the nose.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" John yelled, continuing to weep.

Yumi backed off, rubbing her sore nose.

John stood up, face contorted in a hideous combination of rage and gloom.

"What do you guys want from me?! WHAT? Why are you so…so…_nice_ to me?" she yelled, spitting out 'nice'.

"Because we want to help you!" Odd said.

"Oh yeah, because you want your Aelita back. But what will you do when I get back in my own body, huh?! Will you punch me in the kidneys first, or perhaps a kick to the groin?!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"No! We wouldn't do that!" Ulrich protested. "Those are awful things to do to a person, we're not like that! Besides, Jeremie told you, we want you to stay here with us!"

"Bullshit! Stop lying! Tell me the TRUTH!"

(A/N Although this whole scene would attract a lot of eyes, the bus was empty save for the bus driver who was behind a wall of soundproof glass. Just in case you were wondering.)

"We are! What bakes you dink we're dot?" Yumi asked in a nasally tone, due to her rapidly swelling nose.

"Because!" John yelled. "Because people are assholes, out only for personal gain! They never care about other people! Kindness is an illusion, made to make us sleep better at night! Happiness is a myth, made to get us through the work day! There are only their selves, others can die for all they care!"

John continued to sob as everyone remained silent at John's sudden outburst.

"Not us, John. We're not like that. We want to help you. You've suffered enough hardships." Jeremie said.

"…Why am I so emotionally confused? Normally, I would just be pissed, but I just can't stop crying…" John said, thinking out loud.

"I think it might be the estrogen being produced by Aelita's body overpowering the remainder of the testosterone of your system," Jeremie said.

"In English, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Er…how to put this tactfully…John's…well, now mentally becoming a girl."

John kneeled down on the floor, clutching his head. "Great…great…at least this'll end once I get back in my own body."

The bus driver interrupted the moment by walking through the soundproof door.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt your weird teenage angst moment, but we're at the airport," he said.

"Thanks." Jeremie said, and with that, everyone got off the bus.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 6! Lots of angst/sadness/whatever. I tried to insert as much humor as I could, but still ended up being a lot more serious than I intended. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. I really enjoyed typing up John's rant, though…I don't know why. It'll come to me later. Leave a review on your way out, please! 


	7. Untitled Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or pretty much anything else except John, Lily and Jenny. Please ask me before using.

A/N: Alrighty, I'm going to try and make this chapter extra-long and get the guys back in their respective bodies. But! Does that mean the story is over? Not by a freaking long shot! I've even got a sequel in the—I mean, nothing. After the story is done, that's it. Yes. (shifty glance) Also, I noticed there was a typo in John's last sentence in his little 'rant' about mankind- "There are out for their own needs!" or something to that effect. It should be "They are out for their own needs!" I apologize. I must have been thinking about typing one thing and ended up typing something else.

And don't forget to visit my other CL fic, Digital Love. Please?

The Switch

Part Seven

The gang remained silent as they all stepped off of the bus and into the airport. John finally finished sniffling and just walked on almost as if he was a condemned man walking to the gallows. Jeremie worried even more about the mental state of John, Ulrich tended to Yumi's bruised and possibly broken nose and Odd was slowly munching on a candy bar he put in his backpack, still a little shaken by John's outburst (A/N for lack of a better word).

They all walked silently onto the plane, taking the same seating positions they had on the bus; Ulrich next to Yumi, Odd by himself and Jeremie next to John (with John still not happy about it.)

"Why do you INSIST on sitting next to me?!" John said.

"Because I want to help you!"

"Oh yeah, just like how you 'helped me' on the bus. Talking sure did help there."

"Ignoring that…why do you want to sit by yourself all the time? We haven't been mean to you yet, have we?"

"No. But that's because I'm in Girly's body. Once I get in my own body, you're all going to have a fricking field day on me."

"No. We're not. So please, just relax and savor the time you have with friends."

"…Friends?" John said. The word felt rusty, unused after such a long time.

"Friends…" he said again. "It's going to be a very, very long time before we hit 'friend' status, Jeremie."

"You have trust issues, don't you…?" Odd said.

"You're just now noticing this, Dog-boy?" John asked.

"Dog-boy?!...WHY YOU LITTLE!" Odd yelled, jumping at John.

Ulrich and Jeremie managed to catch Odd before he reached John, with John cringing slightly and turning his head towards the window.

"Point proven…" John said quietly.

"Well, maybe if you didn't insult Odd, he wouldn't have attacked you!" Ulrich cried.

"Still." John said, and with that, stared out the window and fell asleep.

Dream Sequence

John's dreams were scattered, and many, so I'm going to try and describe them the best I can…

Dream 1

John was walking down a hall in Kadic with Lily, who was laughing gently. John looked over at Lily. She was stunningly beautiful. John's heart always sped up a few miles every time he looked at her.

"Lily, I have something to tell you.."

"Yes, John?" she said, gazing at John.

"I…I love you."

"I love you too, John." Lily said, smiling, and the two leaned in to kiss.

Dream 2

John looked around, then to his feet. Lily was laying there, dead, having been stabbed several times in the back and heart. John yelped in surprise and looked around to see a man running away. John knew he could never catch up with the man at this point, so he merely dropped to his knees and sobbed into the ground.

Dream 3

John was sitting in a living room with his arm around Lily's head. The two were watching TV as a little boy with messy black hair and icy blue-green eyes ran around the room with a toy boat. A little girl sat on John's lap, eyes intent on the TV. Lily laughed to herself, and John gave Lily a quick kiss. He took a sip of his coffee, and then the scene changed once more.

Dream 4

John was standing over a rather large hole with a coffin over it. The gravestone read 'Lily Rilef, 1991-2006'. John began crying once more. Nobody else was at the service, just John. He quietly left and got in his car, but continued to sob for hours.

Dream 5

John was at a wedding, one with John's son and a strange looking girl with pink-blond hair and deep blue-green eyes. (A/N You should know what I'm getting at here!) Lily was standing next John, sipping on a glass of champagne. John began clapping happily, and everyone else did too. He began laughing just out of sheer delight.

Dream 6

John was sitting on a couch alone in a dingy apartment. Lily had been dead for 3 years now, and John finally figured enough was enough. He slowly brought a shiny revolver to his forehead and whispered a quick prayer. He pulled the trigger.

End Dreams

John woke up abruptly with Jeremie shaking her gently.

"NYAAAAAAH!" she yelled.

"Sssshh!" Jeremie said. "What's wrong? You were talking in your sleep."

John turned the same color pink as Aelita's hair and asked, "…I was? What was I saying?"

"Something about Lily. Her being dead or something like that?"

"…Yeah. Bad dreams mixed in with good. Stuff like that."

"You like Lily, don't you?" Jeremie asked, smiling.

"What? No! Of course not!" John said.

"Then why are you still blushing?"

"…You there, shut the fuck up." John said, turning.

"Listen. Make friends with Lily. She's led pretty much the same life you have, save having a close friend killed in a freak accident."

"Oh? How's that?"

"She's an outcast. She sits by herself at every meal, everyday. She is subject to much torment by Sissi and her goons. And she has no friends."

"Nonsense. She was nice and kind to me in the infirmary after I ran into the steel pole."

"You ran into a steel pole?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Anyhow. Yes. She has gone through all that, and has still managed to be kind and nice to other people."

"Meh. I'll have to talk to her later."

"You should do that." Jeremie said, and nothing more was said about the matter.

A few hours later, the plane landed and the gang filed out of the plane to see Aelita sitting in a bench, munching on what looked like a cinnamon bun from Cinnabon (A/N Yummy!).

John immediately saw him and ran over to him.

"BODY!!" she yelled giddily, jumping on Aelita.

"AAACK!" Aelita yelled, getting smothered by John.

(A/N Okay, things are about to get –really- confusing. Those who are easily confused by stuff may want to stop reading now.)

"Oh, body, it's so good to see you!" John said.

"Okay…" Aelita said, getting up.

"Aelita! Are you alright?!" Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie! I'm fine, thanks…how have things been?"

"Boring, to be honest…and don't worry, John hasn't made you a laughingstock."

"Good. I'd have to beat him up if he did." Aelita said with a laugh.

John got up off the floor and walked over to the rest of the gang.

"Hey, you mind if I do a few things while I'm here?" John asked.

"Eh…Sure, we've got a few hours before we have to get on the next plane. But what is it you want to do?" Jeremie replied.

"Fetch my iPod…I might go insane soon. Plus I wanted to give Michael a visit." John said, grinning evilly.

Aelita turned. "Michael? Let me come with you," he said, giving an equally evil grin.

"Gladly, Girly." John said. "Ulrich. Dog-boy. Would you mind coming with us?" he asked, gesturing at the two of them.

"Who's this Michael guy?" Odd asked.

"He's the guy that made me unconscious for over 12 hours…" Aelita said, voice dark and angry.

Ulrich and Odd gasped simultaneously. "We'd love to." They said, wearing the same expression as Aelita and John.

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and John ran off to accomplish their plans while Jeremie and Yumi stayed behind. (A/N I know what you're thinking; no, there will be no JxY.)

With John, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd

The foursome ran out of the airport and down the street.

"Where are we headed exactly?" Odd asked.

"To Michael's. He lives right next to my house." John answered.

"And your house is where?" Ulrich asked.

John said nothing, just turned left and stopped in front of a medium sized house painted a bright blue.

"Right here." John answered.

"Wow. It's nicer than I expected." Odd said.

"That's what they all say. Come in, I need to give you guys some things…" John said.

John kicked open the door to his house, resulting in a large crash.

"DAD! I'M HOME!" she yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Aelita asked.

"Going to give my dad a little going away present…" John said, grabbing a golf club from the umbrella bin.

"Why is there a golf club in the…?" Odd half asked.

"My dad's a drunk. Puts stuff everywhere."

"JOHN! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" came a roar from the upstairs.

"Come to give ya a little present, you asshole!" John yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"I'd love to see ya try!"

"John is PISSED…" Ulrich whispered to Odd.

"Ya think?" Odd replied.

John's father came running down the stairs holding what appeared to be a rolling pin.

"John, you were dead the minute your mother gave birth to you."

"Sven, you were dead the minute I stepped inside."

"Why you cheeky little bastard."

"Thank you," John said, smiling.

"Wait a minute. You're talking, but your lips aren't moving…how?" Sven asked.

"Simple, Sven…I'm in a different body…look to your left." John said.

"What the hell are you talking about, boy?" Sven said.

Sven looked to his left, and saw John standing there in a battle-ready stance, holding the golf club defensively. John's face was locked in an expression of fury and somewhat of an 'I'm smarter than you are' kind of thing. Sven immediately knew it was John, he always used that expression and stance.

"I always knew you were a girl on the inside, John. And now it comes out." Sven said, walking closer to John.

"You dirty sunnuvabitch." John said, lunging at Sven with the golf club.

Back at the airport

Yumi and Jeremie were sitting on a bench in the airport waiting for John and the others to come. Jeremie was quietly chewing on the rest of the cinnamon bun Aelita had left behind.

"Jeremie, you seem stressed." Yumi said, stating the obvious.

"This is all just so strange with John. It seems impossible that one human being doesn't have one person who cares for them for almost a year."

"I don't know; did you have friends before you found the supercomputer?" Yumi replied.

"No, but I had loving parents. From what John tells us, he doesn't have those. Who knows how warped his psyche has become due to this." Jeremie sighed.

Back at John's house

"Time for your beating, boy!" Sven yelled, diving at John with the rolling pin.

"Never again, old man!" John cried, and swung the golf club at Sven's head, meeting its target right at the temples.

"ARGH!" he cried, clutching his head in pain.

Aelita, Ulrich and Odd took a few steps back to avoid being hit by John or Sven's assault. They could do nothing but stare with their mouths wide open as they witnessed the amazing sight of son and father fighting.

"Yeah, you like that, you dirty bastard?" John asked, whacking him once more with the golf club.

"Shut up, John, and prepare to take your lumps!" Sven cried, swinging the rolling pin and having it meet with John's golf club in mid-air. It was like a pseudo Star Wars moment.

"Why, Sven? Why do you hate me so?" John asked.

"Because you aren't mine." Sven said, struggling against John's golf club.

"W-What?" John said; face changing from fury to confusion.

"Your mother cheated on me…you were some other guy's kid. You were never my kid. That's why your mother and I split up." Sven said, brushing a strand of blond hair out of his eyes.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised…" John said, and kicked Sven in the crotch.

"Dammit!" Sven said, and passed out.

John lifted up her 'father's' body and threw it into the river in the backyard.

"All righty then…now that we've got that unpleasantry out of the way…" John said, clapping her hands together. "Ready to go meet Michael, Ulrich? Odd?" John asked, smiling brightly.

Aelita, Ulrich and Odd just took a few steps back again.

"You…you just knocked out and possibly killed your father…" Odd said.

"He wasn't my father. I don't care. Plus, the bastard deserved it. Now. Let me fetch my iPod and we can be off." John said, running upstairs.

Back at the Airport…again

"Why do you care so much, Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. After hearing that kid's story, I just don't want him to end up screwed for all eternity. I want him to have at least an okay life." Jeremie said, taking another bite of the cinnamon bun.

"I know what you mean. I want to help him, but he's just so intolerant of other people." Yumi said.

"He might not be able to trust people ever again. If he does, he'll still have a bit of paranoia, constantly fretting that his friends will stab him in the back later, either literally or metaphorically." Jeremie said.

"And by his friends, you mean us?" Yumi asked.

"Us and that girl he met earlier, Lily. I think he's taken a shine to her. No, scratch that, I know he has. Now we just need to teach him to trust us." Jeremie said.

"That's going to be really difficult." Yumi said.

"Harder than finding the anti-virus or the materialization program, that's for sure." Jeremie replied.

Jeremie looked over to his left to see John and the rest of them running back. He also noticed John looked happy for once.

"About time you got here!" Jeremie yelled.

"Yeah, well, we got sidetracked." John said.

Jeremie looked down to see what looked like a large red stain on John's shirt.

"What's that stain there?" he asked.

"Oh, blood, most likely." John said as if it was nothing.

"Blood?! From what?!" Jeremie inquired astonishingly.

"Oh, I was forced to cut Michael a bit." John said.

Jeremie looked over to the other three, who wore expressions that looked as though they had just seen a great crime against nature.

"What--"

"Never, ever, ever ask." Ulrich said. "EVER."

A Few Hours Later, On the Plane

Jeremie was sitting next to Aelita, John next to Odd and Ulrich next to Yumi (duh).

"Aelita, are you alright?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm just glad to be out of that hellhole." Aelita responded, smiling.

"Amen to that!" John cried.

Everyone laughed. "John seems to be warming up to the group well." Aelita commented.

"It's about time; he had a total breakdown on the bus earlier." Jeremie said.

"He did?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie recounted the mishap on the bus to Aelita.

Aelita gasped. "Wow. And I thought John's life sucked enough as is."

"The important thing is, he's happy now. But it might just be a mood swing." Jeremie said, sighing.

"Mood swing? Why?" Aelita asked.

"Well, your body is making hormones that conflict with his hormones, sending him into a state of emotional confusion."

"I think I actually understood that for once," Aelita said, smiling.

Across the aisle, Yumi was worried at Ulrich's silence. She tried to start a conversation, but nothing worked.

"Ulrich, what happened?" she tried.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes. Tell me, what the devil went on?"

"Alright. First, we went to John's house, where John beat up and possibly killed his dad, who turned out to in fact not be his dad because his mom cheated on him. Then John went to Michael's house, where he beat him with the golf club and cut his leg 'accidentally'. He beat on him some more and threw him into the river behind his house. After that we left and came to the airport. I think John really enjoyed torturing Michael, which sort of creeped me out a bit."

Yumi stared at Ulrich, mouth agape. "…You're right, let's never speak of that again…" she said, turning and staring out the window.

Another few hours later, back in France. (A/N I'm sorry, but I can't think of any other good transitions…)

The gang stepped off of the bus into blinding sunlight.

"Ack! Light!" John said, shielding her eyes.

"Alright, let's head to the factory so we can get you guys back in your own bodies." Jeremie said, starting off.

"Good, I'm so tired of being in this body…" Aelita said lethargically.

"I'll second that." John said, following Jeremie.

Walking to the factory, John and Aelita began to talk freely…mainly 'what the hell did you do in my body'.

"Alright, what's the damage?" John asked.

"Excuse me?" Aelita asked.

"What happened while I was trapped in your body?"

"Not much…just got knocked unconscious by Michael." Aelita responded as though it was nothing.

"I see, that's why you were so eager to go whip on Michael…" John said, nodding.

"Although what you did I wouldn't have wished upon anyone except XANA." Aelita remarked.

"If you knew Michael, like I knew Michael…you'd have done the same thing." John said.

"Sure…" Aelita said, climbing down the open sewer drain.

"What the…a sewer? Why the hell are we going in a sewer?" John asked.

"Don't you remember, John?" Ulrich asked.

"No…a lot has happened in the last few hours, and I can't remember too much very well…" John replied.

"Well, come on then, it's just a sewer…" Odd said, restraining himself from laughing.

A few minutes later, they reached the factory.

"Neat! A rope!" John said, and happily jumped on it.

"WHEEEE!!!" she cried. (THUD) "Owww…"

"Watch that first step, it's a doozy!" Jeremie said, laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Bluey." John said, rubbing her sore backside.

Odd could no longer restrain himself and began laughing much to John's discontent.

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, Dog-boy." John said. "Want me to get the golf club out?"

Odd shut up immediately, whimpering at the memory of John with a golf club. (A/N Golf club of DOOOOM!!)

The group entered the elevator, and exited into the supercomputer room where Jeremie brought up the chatroom thingy again.

'Bee-dee-ding!' the computer chimed.

Jeremie: Miss me?

XANA: What do you think?

Jeremie: Heh. Now. I have the subjects here.

XANA: 'Subjects'?

Jeremie: …I couldn't think of a better term, so sue me.

XANA: I could kill you, would that work?

Jeremie: No.

XANA: Damn. Oh well. Nobody ever goes for the killing option.

Jeremie: I wonder why?

XANA: As do I. But anyhow. I suppose you want this done ASAP?

Jeremie: Now, preferably.

XANA: I suppose I can do that…

Meanwhile, the computer began beeping signaling an attack. Two ghosts flew out of the wiring and into both Aelita's and John's body. They both seized up for a moment, but immediately relaxed as their souls were forced out of their respective bodies.

"Hey, is anyone else getting a sudden case of déjà vu?" John asked, looking down at himself. "Hehehe, I'm floating. Neat."

"Well, this is a relief." Aelita said, smiling.

"And now for the fun part!" John laughed.

"Fun part? What's the fun part?" Aelita asked, and then a large suction noise filled the room.

"Yay!" John said, and was sucked back into his body.

Aelita gave a shrill shriek of surprise (A/N Try saying THAT 5 times fast.) as she was sucked back into her body.

John got up off the ground slowly and coughed. "The fun part." he said.

"I see," Aelita said.

Everyone began laughing for reasons that were unknown at the time. It was interrupted by a loud 'Ping' from the computer.

XANA: Will you shut the fuck up?! God! What is it with you people?

XANA has logged out. (Quit: plotting- do not disturb)

"By the way, sorry for punching you earlier Yumi." John said.

"Don't worry about it." Yumi said, touching her nose automatically.

"Anyhow, I should be getting back to the airport…thanks for everything…" John said, frowning and taking his iPod from Aelita's pockets. 'Sorry,' he whispered.

"What? Why?" Odd asked.

"Why do you think? I'm off back to the Bahamas." John said.

"Like hell. You're staying here with us, like I said." Jeremie replied.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yes." Jeremie said sternly.

"All righty then…but how are you going to get me a room here?"

"Already taken care of, as I said. You are John Belpois now, my cousin from the Netherlands." Jeremie said, smirking.

"Huh. How about…err…I.D.?" John asked.

Jeremie merely held up an I.D. with John's picture on it, labeled 'John Belpois, Resident of Kadic Academy'

"When the hell did you get the time to do all this?!" John asked.

"You'd be surprised." Jeremie said.

"Yeah. You should see what he does every night. Just works and works and works…he's like the Energizer bunny or something," Ulrich said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Jeremie said, face turning a bright pink.

"Oookay…where's my room then? I suppose you have that figured out too?" John asked, wearing an expression of confusion.

"But of course. You'll be staying in the room right next to mine." Jeremie said, walking towards the elevator.

"Anything ELSE?"

"Let's see…you're in all of our classes, 'our' being mine, Aelita's, Odd's and Ulrich's. And that's it." Jeremie said.

"I think I'm just going to go to my room for the moment…" John said, frowning and walking into the elevator.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Ulrich said. Odd nodded in agreement.

"My parents will have been wondering where I've been; I'll just say I was studying with Aelita…" Yumi mumbled to herself.

Back at the dorm, several hours later, John was lying on his bed, thinking about recent events and listening intently to his iPod.

His mind crossed several things:

-Lily

-Holy shit, I have friends now

-Mom cheated on Dad

-Lily again

-Wow, I'm bored…

-Not to mention Lily

-Assorted nonspecific stuff

-Also Lily

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock and then opening of his door.

"What the hell?" John managed to say before Aelita and Lily came in.

"Hi John!" Aelita said, smiling.

Lily just went wide-eyed and blushed. Fortunately for her, John had no lights on and could not see her embarrassment.

"Yeah…uh…Hey. Why are you in my room?" John asked, heart pounding inside his chest from a combination of surprise and nervousness from seeing Lily.

"We just wanted to tell you that we're going to take you shopping tomorrow," Aelita said happily.

"What?! Why?!" John asked.

"W-Well," Lily started, "It would appear you have almost nothing in the way of clothes and personal items…so we are going to go o-o-out and get you some to make you feel more at home." She said, blushing heavily.

"Bye!" Aelita said, dragging Lily out of the room and closing the door behind her.

John blinked in the darkness.

"…Could someone PLEASE explain to me what the hell just happened?!" John cried.

A/N: And that's the end of a rather long chapter! That's right, clothes shopping and such for John. Bet he's reeeal excited. Anyhow. Also, I was planning to have him sing a song next chapter, so in your review (Which you will give! Please?) please list your answer of either

Things Are Not As They Appear (Song about John's paranoia and distrust in humanity)

or

Dreary, Dreary (Song about John's feelings after the loss of Jenny)

All righty, chapter 8 will be up soon! Polls for songs will end on October 31st, 2006. (Yes, that is sort of early, but I enjoy writing these things so much…I wouldn't want to do it much later.) Later!


	8. Everything Will Always Be Alright

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the bands/songs mentioned within. I do, however, own John and Lily, so ask before using, please. Thank you:)

A/N: Sorry about the late update…been playing Darwinia like nobody's business. Same with Dawn of War: Dark Crusade. (shakes fist) Curse you for being so much fun! But, back to beeswax. Okay, we have a conclusion! The winning song is…well, you'll find out. Thank you all very much for your kind reviews. As I write this, I go… "Damn, this is really boring, isn't it?"…but, I shall trudge on. Just trying to get some plot holes out of the work…then we can get back to the good stuff. Thanks again for having to trudge through this.

The Switch

Part Eight: Everything Will Always Be Alright...

John woke from a troubled slumber to a rather loud knock at the door.

"What the…WHO IS IT?" John yelled, rubbing his eyes. "Whaddaya want, Dad?!"

Jeremie walked in. "Oh, so I'm your dad now?" he asked, smirking.

"Bah…I'm still getting used to the fact I'm in France now. Still. What do you want?" John asked, getting up.

"Aelita told me to get you; she said something about shopping." Jeremie said.

John groaned. "Shit, I forgot about that. Jeremie, would you come with me? I'd feel really awkward shopping for my clothes with two girls…"

"Sure, John. I'd be happy to. You still need to be shown around town anyhow." Jeremie said, smiling.

"Not to mention you just want to spend time with Aelita…" John said.

"What?! No! I mean, Yes! Er, no! I mean…uh…Shut up!" Jeremie said, blushing to a deep red.

John laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell her, Bluey. Now let's get while the getting's good," he said, grabbing his iPod.

"Yeah." Jeremie said, sighing.

John and Jeremie quietly walked to the girl's dorm, beginning with Aelita.

(knock-knock-knock)

The door opened immediately to reveal a rather happy Aelita standing in her usual daywear.

"Hi guys!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Aelita, it's sort of weird to see you so cheery after seeing John in your body for so long."

Aelita merely shrugged and grabbed Jeremie's left arm. Jeremie turned a bright pink.

"Shall we fetch Lily?" Aelita asked.

"I guess so." John said, trying his best to keep from snickering at Jeremie's expense.

A few minutes later…

(knock-knock-knock)

Lily opened the door smiling, but John was wearing an expression of total shock, for Lily was in nothing but her underwear.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" John yelled, and immediately turned around, turning a shade of red that was as-of-yet unnamed.

"Whoops!" Lily said, turning pink. "Sorry, let me go throw something on."

Lily closed the door, and Jeremie broke down laughing.

John did nothing but turn and give Jeremie the Look of Death™.

"Hey, Aelita, Jeremie told me something fascinating the other day." He said, smiling but still giving Jeremie the Look of Death™.

"Oh really? What was that?" Aelita asked, smiling innocently.

"He said that he lo-MMMmmmff!" John half said, having his mouth covered by Jeremie.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Jeremie whispered to him.

Lily walked out, wearing very tight pants and a black tanktop.

"Okay, let's go!" she said, grabbing John's right arm.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Jeremie asked, smirking.

John blushed. "I…uh…er…" he stuttered.

Lily laughed. "Heh. Let's go, guys." She said, dragging John behind her.

Aelita walked up closely to Lily. "You were shy near him and now you're being extremely flirtatious (yes that is a word!) with him? You change moods quickly." Aelita whispered.

"What can I say? He's really, really cute." Lily said, turning pink.

"Yeah, well, just don't lay it on too thick, all right? He might not be able to take it." Aelita replied.

"Okay, thanks." Lily whispered, and hugged John's arm a little tighter.

John scowled. "Off me, woman!" he said, shaking Lily off.

Lily looked hurt. John winced and slapped his forehead. "Sorry," he said. "force of habit."

"It's all right, I know how you feel." Lily said, giving John a forgiving smile.

They walked out into the plaza, which was bustling with activity.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I do something really quick? I need to get this off my chest." John asked.

"Sure, what?" Jeremie said.

"You'll see." John said. He walked over to Millie, who was holding a black iPod stereo.

"Hey," John said, "you mind if I borrow this for a second?"

"It's okay with me," the red-headed girl replied, "it's not mine anyhow. Why?"

John merely smiled and took the stereo. He walked to the middle, inserted his iPod into the stereo and got a microphone out of nowhere (A/N Plot holes? What plot holes?). He pressed play, and music began to play. He brought the microphone to his mouth slowly.

_**Dreary, Dreary**_

_**Dreary, dreary**_

_**Dreary, dreary**_

_**Gone, gone**_

_**  
The girl in my head.**_

_**Gone the words**_

_**We might have said.**_

_**Howl, winds,**_

_**Because she is dead**_

_**And gone, gone, gone.**_

_**We're teary, teary**_

_**Eyes once bright**_

_**Weary sighs**_

_**The tune**_

_**Dreary, dreary**_

_**For the night**_

_**And eerie light of the moon**_

_**(Dreary, dreary)**_

_**(Dreary, dreary)**_

_**Gone, gone**_

_**My Princess.**_

_**Gone the lips I longed to kiss.**_

_**Into a black and bleak abyss.**_

_**Gone, gone, gone…**_

**_(Gone are the summers of croquet and cribbage)_**

_**We're teary, teary**_

_**  
Eyes once bright**_

_**(Gone, gone)**_

_**Weary sighs**_

_**The tune**_

_**(Gone the winters of…)**_

_**Dreary, dreary**_

_**For the night**_

**_And eerie light of the mo----on_**

_**(Dreary, dreary)**_

_**We're teary, teary**_

_**Eyes once bright**_

_**(Teary, teary eyes once bright)**_

_**Weary sighs**_

_**The tune…**_

_**Dreary, dreary**_

_**For the night**_

_**(Dreary, dreary, for the night)**_

_**And eerie light**_

**_Of the moon._**

_**Dreary, dreary**_

_**Dreary, dreary…**_

The song ended, and John shut the stereo off as it just started playing a slow, muffled guitar song. He removed his iPod and walked slowly to Millie, looking at everyone nearby. Everyone nearby had stopped walking and began to stare at him, mouths agape in astonishment.

John handed the stereo to Millie. "Thanks." He said.

Millie did nothing but stare wide-mouthed and accept the stereo.

John walked quietly back to the crew. "Okay, shall we be off?" he asked, smiling.

Jeremie looked surprised in a nonchalant sort of way. "Well, that's one way to make your presence known." He said, staring at John.

Lily walked over to John and gave him a hug. "Oh, John…I didn't know you felt so horribly. Who's the girl you were talking about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." John said, pushing Lily away from him.

"Lily, I'll tell you." Jeremie whispered, and proceeded to tell John's story to Lily.

Afterwards, Jeremie sighed and Lily looked as if she was going to cry.

"Lily, like I said, don't lay it on too thick with the guy. He might not be able to take it in his current…eh…'condition'." Aelita said.

"Will you guys quit murmuring back there? I think we're here." John said, pointing to a rather large building with the word 'MALL' plastered onto the front.

"It might be, yeah. But I don't know what would give you that idea." Jeremie said, laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny." John said, walking in. The other three followed suit.

"Whoa." John said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"This place is HUGE." John said, staring.

"Of course it is, all malls are huge!" Lily said, smiling.

"Seriously?" John asked. "Man, they sure are wasting a lot of resources making these things."

"What? Do you mean to say you've never been to a mall before?" Jeremie asked.

"No…why?"

"WHO'S READY TO GET OPERATED ON?!" someone in the crowd said, brandishing a rather large scalpel. The person was immediately beaten down by security and was dragged off somewhere. (A/N Randomness. You know you love it.)

"…Okay…" Aelita said.

"Moving onwards…" Lily said.

"Agreed." Jeremie said.

"And so it begins." John said, cracking his knuckles.

"Indeed." Jeremie said.

"Onwards!" John cried. "To…eh…whatever." John mumbled, shrugging.

John charged off into the crowd of people, with the other three trailing close behind.

The group stopped in front of a clothes store.

"Hey, I just thought of something." John said.

"What's that?" Aelita asked.

"How are we going to pay for the stuff?" John asked.

"…Oh crap, I forgot about that detail." Lily said, slapping her forehead.

"It's all right," Jeremie said. "I'll pay for everything."

John fell on the floor laughing.

"Are you quite done?" Jeremie asked after about five minutes.

"Yeah...ha ha…yeah, I 'm done...hehehe…But seriously, how are we going to pay for this stuff?" John asked, getting up and wiping a tear from his eyes.

"I'm dead serious, John." Jeremie said.

"But how are you going to pay for everything? It's not like you have a job or anything."

"Ah, but my parents are quite wealthy. I can pretty much buy anything I want."

"And the key words there are 'pretty much'…" John said.

"Listen, the only thing I can't buy is a super-duper wide-screen HDTV, like I'll ever have need for that. Everything else is up for grabs."

"Meh. But you're sure you want to pay for stuff for me?"

"Of course! It'd be my pleasure." Jeremie said, smiling.

"All righty then. Let me just fetch some stuff," John said, running into the store.

Lily just shrugged. "Hey, Jeremie, I'm going to go somewhere else to get something for John…I'll be back in a minute, m'k?"

"It's fine with me. I suppose it's going to be a surprise?" Jeremie asked.

"Wow, you are as smart as Aelita says you are!" Lily laughed.

"Here, let me come with you." Aelita said.

"Okay." Lily said, smiling.

Meanwhile, John merely walked into the men's department and got every black dress shirt and jeans he could find.

"Let's see here…mine, mine, mine…" he said, grabbing a few more things.

He ran to the counter. "Well, that was relatively painless."

Jeremie walked up to the counter as well. "Whoa! How'd you get done so fast?" he asked.

"Simple. I just grabbed a few of my favorite shirt types and some jeans. Besides, I wanted to go quickly so we could go to the places I want to go." John said.

"Okay then…" Jeremie said, placing several Euros on the counter. "And where would you want to go?"

John grabbed the bag of stuff from the counter. "To the electronics store!" he yelled.

"Oh. I see." Jeremie said. "Well, let's get Aelita and Lily and we'll be off."

"Do you know where they went? I didn't see them come into the store."

"They said something about buying something for you--"

"WHAT?!"

"I dunno, maybe they wanted to buy you something to make you feel more at home."

John frowned and quickly walked out of the store before Jeremie could say anything else.

"All righty…if I were a girl, shopping for some broken-spirited guy…where would I go?" John asked himself. Then he frowned even deeper and turned a bright pink.

"Of course." he grumbled, shuffling off.

A few minutes later, he was standing in front of a stuffed animal store. John shuddered.

"Ugh…it's so cute." John said, disgusted. He looked in, and surely enough, there was Lily and Aelita standing at the counter, holding a bag. John grinned

"HEY!" John yelled.

Lily looked back, and looked shocked.

John walked up to the pair. "Are you done? Cause I'd like to just get this whole 'shopping' dealie over with." he said sternly.

"How did you know we were here?" Lily asked.

"I know stuff." John said unfathomably.

"Did Jeremie tell you?" Aelita asked.

"Partially. He told me you went off somewhere, and told me to find you. Said you were buying something for me?" John said.

"I'm going to kill Jeremie…" Aelita growled.

"I'll help you." Lily whispered.

"Now. Can we get out of here? My left arm is going numb from the brightness in here." John said, looking around shiftily.

"Fine…fine…" Lily said, frowning.

The three walked out of the store.

"What did you buy me, anyhow?" John asked.

"It was going to be a _surprise_, but SOMEBODY ruined it." Lily said. She reached into the bag to reveal a teddy bear with a little stocking cap.

John looked at the thing. Then something odd happened.

He just started laughing. He bent over, clutching his sides, and took several steps back. (A/N Yeah, John's not the most sensitive person to have ever existed. Or the brightest. Who'd have thunk it?)

Lily blushed and gave a Look of Death™ to John. She opened her mouth to say something, but John had managed to miss hearing her rant.

Unfortunately for him, there was only room for a few steps backwards on the floor. He fell over the railing, the ground closing in on him fast.

"OH SHI-" was all he had time to say before he hit the hard tiled floor.

THUD!

"DAMMIT!" he cried. (A/N Karma is a bitch)

Lily gave a shriek of surprise and quickly ran to John's aid. Aelita followed close behind.

"Oh my God, John! Are you all right?" she practically yelled.

John's eyes fluttered open. "The hell…OW!" he said, clutching his arm.

"Don't move. I think your arm is broken." Aelita said.

"Geethanksfortheadvi…" John said quickly before passing out.

"Well. You wanted your revenge." Aelita said, looking at Lily.

"I guess, but this?" Lily asked

Aelita didn't answer.

"Aelita, you call Jeremie, I'll get some help for John." Lily muttered, dialing 911 on her phone.

"Gotcha." Aelita replied.

"Hello?" Jeremie said through the phone.

"Jeremie. Get the hell over here right now." Aelita said.

"What? Why? What happened?" Jeremie asked.

"John fell over the third floor railing and is now on the floor unconscious. He might have a broken arm, and other injuries we are currently unaware of." Aelita said.

"What the…how'd that happen?!" Jeremie inquired, jumping up in surprise.

"He started laughing at seeing the teddy bear Lily bought for him. And by the way, Jeremie? Why did you tell him where we were?" Aelita asked.

"I didn't! I just said you went off somewhere to buy something for him!" Jeremie argued.

"Then how'd he figure out where we went to?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. But that's not the important thing right now. Where are you?" Jeremie asked, desperate to change the topic.

"We're near…uh…" Aelita said, looking around. "The electronics store, I think…"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," Jeremie said, closing his cellphone. He quietly swore and began dashing to John and the others.

"He's on his way." Aelita said.

"No, dammit, I'm not joking!" Lily screamed into the phone. "Just get an ambulance to the mall! Please!"

She pressed a button on the phone, snapped it shut and gave an aggravated groan.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"Gah…they're not sending an ambulance. They think I'm some punk teen making a prank call." Lily growled.

"What?" Aelita said, shocked.

A/N: And…CUT! Cliffhangers are fun. Again, I apologize for the extremely late update, but the important part is that I got it done, right?...Also, if this was sort of a boring chapter I apologize for that as well. It sort of gave me that vibe, but whatever. Anyhow, I'm thinking of ending the story soon and making work on that sequel I was talking about earlier. I'll just say one thing about it: the gang spends the story stranded on a desert island…bah, I've said too much! On to working on chapter 9!

Rock


	9. An Apology And An Early End

All right. It's time to stop beating around the bush.

The Switch has come to an end.

I felt the story was going downhill real fast…I just never got around to updating the story with the statement.

I apologize for all the fans that have had to wait for months for me to update.

Thanks for reading the first eight parts, and again I sincerely apologize for being a lazy bastard. There will be no sequel as I originally planned.

-END-


End file.
